Surprise Surprise!
by turtlepancakes535
Summary: When Clary gets pregant she's afraid to tell any one other than Jace. She's 16 and Jace is 17. Clary's scared everyone will think she's a whore. Clary lives with Jace but she can't hide it forever but when she tries what does everyone think about them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfiction! I wanted to make it about Clary's first pregnancy! Please tell me what you think! Read and Review please!**

**I own nothing the lovely Cassandra Clare does! **

**Enjoy!**

I'd been feeling sick for a few days…okay well maybe about three weeks. Jace knew I wasn't feeling good he just thought I had the stomach flu. I'd been throwing up and feeling really tired. Not to mention I missed my period. It was time to face it I needed to take a pregnancy test.

Jace was out with Alec and Magnus so me and Isabelle were the only ones at the Institute. In the past months she had become my best friend (other than Simon of Corse). I knew I needed to tell someone I thought I was pregnant, but I was still laying in me and Jace's bed. Surprisingly Mayris let us share a room after we came back from Idiris. I got up slowly and changed put of my pajama pants and one of Jace's shirts, and put on a light blue pair of jeans and a green tank top. I went to the bathroom and pulled my hair into a neat ponytail. I slipped on a pair of pink flip-flops and walked to Isabelle's room.

Isabelle's door was closed and I knocked lightly on the door. "Come in!" I high singsong voice replied. I walked into Isabelle's room. She was picking out clothes from her closet and was in a black robe. Her hair was still wet she must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Morning Isabelle." I said to her smiling. She looked over her shoulder. "Hey Clary what's up? Jace said you were sick are you feeling okay?"

I looked down at my baby blue painted toes. "I wanted to know if you maybe had any pregnancy tests in your room."

Isabelle's eyes got wide. "You and Jace had sex!" I blushed. "OH MY GOD CLARY! HOW WAS IT? I BET IT WAS GREAT! WAS HE YOUR FIRST?" Isabelle squealed.

"Yeah Izzy he was my first. I think I might be pregnant though. I haven't been feeling good lately I've been throwing up and been having cravings. Not to mention my periods about a week late."

"Sorry Clare I don't have any on me let me throw some clothes on and I'll go to Walgreens with you. Unless you want to ask Magnus if he has a special magical way of telling if it's true." Isabelle smiled and went back to looking through her closet. She pulled out a gold camisole with a V-neck that went very far down. Hence the cami. She pulled out a black lace push up bra with so much padding it would make a great pillow, she threw a red small strand of cloth that I didn't want to know what it was, and a black pair of skinny jeans and a pair of high rise black boots.

"It would be awesome if you could go with me." I said looking from the pile of clothes to her. She smiled and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick look around the room before going to one of her dressers to look at the different nail polish colors. Izzy had it all blues, pinks, greens, oranges, yellows, reds, gold, many different blacks, and many colors I'd never seen before. Izzy walked out of the bathroom looking fabulous as always. Her hair hung in a high ponytail and she wore gold eyeliner on top and a thin black line on the bottom.

"Ready?" Izzy asked.

I was kind of freaking out because I knew that within the next hour I would know how the rest of me and Jace's relationship was going to turn out. I looked at her I saw the concern for me in her eyes. "Let's go."

**Tell me what you think please! R&R please! **

**-Turtlepancakes535**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews it means so much this chapter is for 37XPeeta, Enilorac, ..xX, TheLingeringWold, and Integrity21. Sorry guys, but they were the first people to review. :) This chapter will defiantly be longer sorry the last chapter was my very first time writing something for FanFiction, but thanks for sticking with me. Now on to Chapter two!**

**Disclamer I own nothing Cassandra Clare does! :D**

The next five minutes sucked. I sat down next to Isabelle on her bed while we waited for the test to work. We made small talk about what the boys were doing. I almost laughed when Isabelle said Magnus and Alec were most likely dressing up Jace in a black vest with no shirt, tight silver leather pants, black boots, and had glitter in his hair. They might have even gotten him into some eyeliner which would defiantly be Magnus's fault.

What seemed like an eternity later I walked into the bathroom Isabelle right behind me and looked down in the sink. What I saw was defiantly not what I wanted to see. I felt a sob escape my throat.

"Clary it might be wrong try it again to double check." Isabelle gave me a sad smile. "No," I said, but it was muffled because my hand was over my mouth. "It's my fault. Me and Jace's. I should have told him to grab a condom or something. Oh God! What if Jace doesn't want it. What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore because I'm pregnant?" I asked looking at Isabelle.

The tall girl looked annoyed. "Clary do you really think Jace would leave you on this on your own? It's just as much of his fault as yours. He wouldn't do that to you he loves you to much." Isabelle said with some venom in her voice.

Isabelle threw out the pregnancy test and helped me out onto her bed. I sat there crying before she put her skinny arms around me in a hug. I cried into her shoulder wishing it was Jace's arms instead. But even though what Isabelle said was true what if Jace actuly didn't want it? Isabelle did her best comforting me for the next fifteen minutes before the tears slowly stoped. Then I pulled away and looked at her.

"I…I think I need to go back to my room now. Jace will be here soon and I need to figure out how to tell him." Isabelle gave me a small smile. "You know he'll be exicted. He'll defiantly be worried about you though with school starting up next week."

I froze at the last sentence. School. Facing people who weren't pregnant. What will happen when people find out? "I need to go." I didn't wait for Izzy's response before dashing out of her room. I ran to my room in a daze. When I got there I regreated running because I ran to the toilet and puked my guts out.

When I was done I threw on a pair of old black sweatpants and a light pink shirt before curling up into a ball in our bed with me holding onto Jace's pillow.

I guess I must have falled asleep because when I got up feeling nauseous it was dark out. I darted to the bathroom again and threw up.

"Clary are you alright sweetheart?" I heard Jace's sweet voice from outside the door. I remembered what had happened this morning and I felt a tear escape my eye. I wiped it away fast before Jace could hear me crying. I opened up the door and saw his concerned face.

Seeing his face so worried made me burst into tears. I felt the ground fall from under me. "Clary!" I heard Jace's panicked voice as he caught me.

I wraped my arms around his waist and cried into his chest. I felt his arms go around my body instantly. "Baby? What happened when we were gone? Isabelle said you had something you wanted to talk to me about. When I came up here though you were asleep. I left you because you looked so peaceful and I went downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat. When I came back up here you were throwing up again. Do you want to see a doctor? I'll go get your coat and we'll go." Jace's voice was filled with concern.

I pulled away, but held onto his hand. We sat down on the bed. I looked down onto my lap still crying. I took a deep breath. It's Jace you love him. He loves you it's going to be okay.

"Jace… the past few weeks I haven't been sick. Well maybe in a way I am. But I want you to know that whatever comes in the following months I love you. And I know I'm going to need you more than I already do." I glanced up to look at his face. He was clinging onto every word I said. "Jace I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I'm pregnant."

Jace pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair. "It's okay it's going to be okay." I could hear something in his voice I didn't know what it was though. He didn't sound like himself. He sounded sad and even helpless. I hung onto his shirt and we stayed like that for a few minutes. It felt so good to feel his arms around me. I looked up at him and he gave me a smile.

"Clary it will be okay were in this together I promise whatever happens I'll be here and whatever you want to do I'll have your back." I didn't know what he meant. "Jace what do you mean by that?" Jace sighed. His eyes met mine. "Clary your sixteen. You have so much life ahead of you. We both do. I don't want to see you throw it away. School starts next week what are you going to do?" I frowned thinking of school. "Jace I want the baby. Giving it up or even abortion is out of the question. I'm scared hell even terrified of what's going to happen, but we can do this. And I'll hide it. I-"I was cut off by Jace.

"Baby we can't hide it forever. Your tummy will get bigger and you're so tiny people aren't going to think you've just gained a lot of weight you know?"

I nodded. "So you won't leave?" I asked in a small voice. Jace smiled. "No honey no matter what happens were in this together. Hell I can't wait to be a dad. I sighed before laying down on the bed. I fell asleep quickly with Jace's arms still around me. I fell asleep to three words from Jace's mouth I love you.

**Hope you guys liked it! Chapter three should be up next week sometime There will be a lot more action I felt like there were some slow moving parts so sorry! Until next time darlings! Remember R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG IV'E BEEN SO BUSY! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU I PROMISEEE LOL! THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS its AMAZING WELL ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**I OWN NOTHING BY THE WAY: D**

I woke up at 2 am because I felt a presence gone. I searched the bed for him using my hand still half asleep. Please tell me he didn't leave and played it nice last night. My eyes shot open and sure enough Jace was not next to me. I felt my eyes burn.

"Looks like it might just be me and you honey." I said softly patting my tummy. No bump yet thank god. Mostly because school starts tomorrow and that means people won't be able to notice. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. Then I felt really dumb. I heard the shower running and the bathroom door was closed. I closed my eyes and called myself and idiot. Then I laughed softly. I got up to go get whatever was in the kitchen to eat, but before my feet touched the ground the morning sickness hit.

"Oh God…" I groaned before running to the bathroom and barging in on Jace's shower. I barley heard him turn the water off and get out of the shower before he held my hair up. When I was done I sat back and leaned on his chest for a few minutes. We didn't say anything he just stroked my hair. When I looked at him I noticed he was still naked and I smiled a little. Jace smirked. I got up and so did he. He pulled on a pair of his favorite faded grey jeans before smiling at me.

"Ready to start the day Princess?" Jace helped me up. "Well I guess…" I said twirling my hair. Jace laughed at me. With that I went to grab a purple t shirt with the word love written in blue and a pair of dark blue jeans. Along with a lime green bra and a pair of boys shorts. I took a quick shower and pulled on my clothes before brushing my still wet hair and putting it in a messy bun. Jace was lying on the bed watching the movie Scream when I came out of the bathroom. I laughed when I saw what he was watching.

"Really?" I asked laughing. "Yes!" Jace smiled. "This movie is awesome. The people are so stupid. I laughed again and we walked down to the kitchen with Jace's arm resting on my shoulder. I couldn't help but to notice that his shirt was still off.

When we walked into the kitchen we were greeted by everyone. Alec waved in an involved conversation with Magnus who just winked at us. My mom walked over and said good morning. Her hand in Luke's. Who gave us a smile. Maryis told us to take whatever we wanted because she and my mom made so much food. Robert was in the corner reading a novel and didn't seem to see us enter. Isabelle rushed over to me.

She looked excited. "Did you tell Jace?" She asked whispering in my ear. "Of course and he actually took it great." I said smiling. "Oh Clary! I'm going to be an auntie! And you're going to be a mommy! And Jace will be a daddy!" She was jumping up and down and Alec raised an eyebrow at us. Isabelle walked over to him and told him there was a sale going on that she wanted to take me to. I smiled.

"When are we going to tell every one?" Jace asked softly. "I don't know Jace." I looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. "I don't know what everyone will think I know they'll think I'm a whore." I said sadly. And it was true my mother who didn't believe in sex before marriage was going to freak out. And well I didn't want to think about anyone else. I knew I was about to cry so I just leaned into his chest.

We got interrupted by my mom. "Well aren't you kids going to eat?" Jace's face lighted up at the word eat. And he dragged me over to the food.

I ended up with a plate full of pancakes and eggs and a cup full of orange juice. Thanks to Jace who made sure I would get enough of food. He ended up with a cup of coffee, a chocolate muffin, eggs, waffles, and strawberries. I swear this guy never stopped eating. When we were done he took me out to finish up getting school supplies. I didn't want to because school started tomorrow, but hey with Jace it was pretty fun.

He yelled when people got in his way. He made fun of nerds. But it did make me mad when teenage girls didn't stop checking him out. Finally I got tired of a really pretty girl with brown curly hair wearing a low cut tank top and low raise jean shorts staring at him, and I pushed him up agenst the wall and kissed him full on. My hands in his hair and his hands all over my back. I smiled at him. He smiled at me. God I love him. When I looked back at the girl she looked pissed and totally backed off. Good I thought he was MINE.

We checked out from Target 20 minutes later. "What shall we do now?" Jace asked me in a low sexy voice. I smirked I had an idea and it involved me him and a bed. Knowing what I was thinking we rushed home and we made sweet love to each other.

**Hoped you liked it I know it wasn't much but I did have fun writing it also what do you think should Jace go to school with Clary because she's pregnant? Your choice! Give me ideas please! Thanks!**

**R&R!**He


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! So I tried to update a little sooner this time I've been really busy with school and stuff plus I'm going to be in a horseshow this weekend! Anyway here's chapter four! By the way toocoolforbeth Jace makes fun of every one. Clary's about a month pregnant she's mad at the world. Sorry, but if you don't like it don't read it.**

**Disclaimer- Cassandra Clare owns it all :)**

_RING RING RING!_

Ugh it can't be time for school already I just fell asleep and it seems like this summer went by too fast. I thought as I turned off the alarm clock sitting up stretching. I looked over at Jace as I got up still asleep snoring softly. In his sleep he looked so gentle I wanted to reach over and cuddle with him. It was six o'clock am no one else would be up besides my mom and Maryse. They were always up this early.

I striped out of my clothes and headed for the shower, surprised that I didn't have the feeling to throw up today. I took a 20 minute shower which was pretty long, but I didn't want to rush the warm water. Stepping out of the shower and drying off I wrapped a towel around my body.

I walked back in to my room not surprised that Jace was still asleep. He was so lucky. I went over and pulled on a pair of cotton candy colored boy shorts, a pair of dark blue jean shorts, a green and pink dotted white bra, and a blue t-shirt that belonged to Jace.

I went to the bathroom and dried my hair, then threw it into a ponytail but then decided to wear it down. I put on a thin line of brown eyeliner and some mascara. I looked like normal Clary. I looked like not much has changed since last year when to be honest a lot had. I found out my dad wasn't really dead, I made new friends including Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Magnus, I'd found out Luke was a werewolf, my best friend had been changed into a vampire, I'd found out I was a Shadowhunter and with the help of Jace I had started training until certain things came up that were more important, I'd fallen in love with Jace and now I was about a month pregnant with his baby.

I laughed softly as I slipped on a pair of blue flip flops and grabbed my green book bag. I walked over to Jace and softly kissed his forehead.

I walked downstairs and saw my mom in the kitchen in a pair of black jeans and a black tight shirt. Maryse was wearing the same. They both looked excited. When I on the other hand was totally confused.

"Good morning dear, what would you like for breakfast?" My mom asked me smiling. I debated on it for a second. "Um… just a granola bar would be nice. Thanks mom." I gave her a half smile, but she frowned. "Clary it's your first day of school I understand you have a half day, but you need to eat." She said using her "I love you, but I'm always right" voice. This was common with her.

I shrugged. "I'm not really hungry though." Seeing the face she was making I quickly said "you know what some waffles would be nice." That brightened up her face. Maryse smiled. I looked at the time. It was almost seven. School started at 7:45. I sat down at the kitchen table with Maryse and we made small talk about what classes I had this year.

I knew my eyes got big when my mom set down three waffles in front of my piled high with syrup and wiped cream. They laughed at me when they saw my eyes.

I was almost done eating when Magnus poked his head in the doorway. "I'm not interrupting anything am I? He asked. Maryse stiffened a little because of two reasons. 1. Magnus as nice as he was to us was a Downworlder. 2. Maryse still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Alec was gay and was dating him. I knew she tried to be nice to him and understand, but things hadn't been the same between her son and her since he came out. There was always that small dark side of her point of view.

She waved a hand at him and gave a small smile. "Of course not! Magnus smiled. He wasn't wearing any makeup and was dressed in a pair of black P.J. pants and a gray shirt. He sat down next to me. He gave me a smile. "Morning Clary excited for school?" He asked sarcastically. I playfully rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah Magnus defiantly! It's going to be so much fun!" He laughed. I realized I was running late for school. Magnus offered to drive me.

My mom smiled sweetly. "That would be wonderful thank you dear." Magnus just bowed his head and let out a small laugh before shoes magically appeared on his feet. Along with a cup of coffee in his hand. We walked out of the Institute in comfortable silence, and when we got to the end of the sidewalk we stopped.

I knew when Magnus offered to drive that he wasn't going to he always did this way saved us all time actually. "Have fun at school Clary dear." He said before sending me to school.

_12:30_

School went by slowly as I knew it would I only had Simon in one of my classes which was Chemistry and we sat on different sides of the room. I did get piled up with homework though. Having to do fifteen problems for Algebra due tomorrow, reading Chapter one in health followed by the questions at the end of the chapter due Wednesday (today was Monday), and a ten page paper on a topic of our choice as long as it had to do with History that was due on Thursday was just plane mean. Not to mention I went to the bathroom at least twice to puke.

I was frowning as I walked out of the building with Simon. He was talking about a new episode of Anime when I stopped him short knowing this conversation was going to come up soon anyway. "Simon I'm pregnant." I said fast. Simon looked at me shocked. "Whoa! When the hell did this happen?" He asked freaked out. I frowned. "I'm about a month along actually." I said looking up to see that his eyes were as big as an egg.

"Does your mom know?" Simon asked softly. I saw Jace waiting patiently for me. "No not yet." I breathed out a sigh. Simon looked up to see Jace a few yards away. "Does Jace?" He asked looking at me. "Yes. He's the father." Simon looked shocked. "Clary I have to go…I'll um catch you later." He said in a pained voice. This was not what I wanted to happen.

I felt hot tears in my eyes, but wiped them away quickly. I was at least hoping for a little comfort, but Simon had taken it the worst so far. I didn't want to know how my mom would react. I saw Jace walking towards me with a concerned expression on his face. When I started walking towards him, but being apart from him all day was killing me.

I ran into him and clung to his shirt. "Clary what just happened? And why the hell are you crying? What did Simon do?" I hadn't realized I was crying until Jace mentioned it. Damn. I thought.

"Oh Jace I didn't mean for this to happen I thought he'd be happy for us I thought all he wanted was for us to be happy he's with Mia so I didn't think it would matter! It just came out I didn't mean to tell him!" Jace rubbed my back. And I knew people were starting to look at us.

"Clary what did you tell him?" Jace sounded worried.

"Jace I told him I was pregnant." I said softly.

**Hoped you liked it! And I like it when I get told what I could do to make it better. But I don't like it when I get hate. *Goes and cries in corner* :) **

**Until next time…**


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS SORRY ITS BEEN ALMOST A WEEK D: I've been so busy! I know some of you have been wondering what's going to happen next and I have almost everything planned out :D okay well on with the chapter enjoy!

Jace's face paled. And then his face turned sad and then mad. I pulled away from him a little bit.

"Clary you did not just tell him! You won't tell your mom or our friends, but you tell the stupid bloodsucker? I can't believe you! You're not even showing yet! When are you planning on telling the people who care about you your mom? Maryse? Alec? Luke? Hell even Magnus! I cannot believe you would tell him first. Do you know the pressure I've been under the past few weeks. Not just because your pregnant, but because of everything that's happened with the Clave? They're watching us like hawks one wrong step and were kind of screwed do you understand that? They don't want us to be training you! I'm not trusted Clary. And your at school somewhere I'm not. I can't protect you from the kids here. I want to so bad to never let you out of my sight. You're my Clary if they hurt you not just physically but emotionally I will hurt them. I love you so much Clare bear. "

I felt like my world was crumpling around me. I wanted to make it stop. I loved Jace, but was he right? It's Simon…Simon as in my best friend in the whole entire world. The one person who I was able to tell anything to when there was no one else. No I was right if Jace wanted to tell his family well then he has every right too. If I want to tell Simon I deserved to. Jace was obviously just over reacting. The Clave wanted to take me away? No it's a mistake…

"Jace I'm sorry I needed to tell him. He's my best friend. Like how you and Alec are. Would you ever keep a secret so big from him? Don't worry about me at school I've lasted a long time with these kids I'll be fine. I love you so much." I said trailing my fingers across his cheek.

Jace's face softened a lot, I could still see he was tense. I looked around to see that people were looking at us. I frowned. Jace saw.

"Let's get you home Clare." Jace said in a low voice. He slung his arm over my shoulder.

_*A half hour later back at Institute Clary and Jace are in their room. Jace is helping her with her homework.*_

"I'll never get this!" I yelled. Jace was trying to explain to me how to do my algebra problems. I was frustrated and I know he was thinking about doing it for me while I worked on my paper, but I had the worst headache ever.

I didn't hear from Simon at all since I told him. Thinking about it made me sad. I didn't think he'd take it badly. Then again I didn't think about it at all.

"Clarissa!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I looked at Jace. He looked confused my mom never called me Clarissa unless I was in trouble. Which wasn't very often.

"Coming!" I yelled down to my mom slipping on my slippers. Jace grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs. My mother looked pissed. Then I noticed every one else was standing behind her. Oh shit I thought. I knew Jace was thinking the same thing. Isabelle standing next to Alec looked scared.

That's when I noticed the phone in my mom's hand.

"I just got an interesting phone call. It was from Simon. Do you have something to tell every one guys?" I noticed my mom was straining to control her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Jace spoke up. My mom's face turned to him. I noticed Maryse was in the corner of the room with silent tears running down her face and Robert was rubbing her back gently talking to her in a low voice.

"Clary we all know your pregnant." Alec said in a strained voice.

"Well is it true?" My mom asked in a suspicious voice.

I looked up at Jace to see he was looking down at me. "Yes…it it's true." I said in a small voice.

Everyone had different reactions. Alec looked like he was going to faint. Robert drew in a sharp breath. Izzy gave us a small sad smile which I returned. Jace put his arm around me. Magnus looked excited and was jumping up and down which was making the glitter on him fall off in small speckles. Maryse was still crying silently and wouldn't make eye contact. My mom was pissed. Luke was in shock.

"Clarissa you are not aloud to see Jace again! Were moving out of the Institute tonight! Go pack your things. Jace you are paying for this!" My mom yelled loudly at us.

I cringed and grabbed Jace's arm. Jace looked shocked.

I was pissed

"Mom…Mommy." I said walking over to her slowly. "Please don't I love Jace. Where would we go? He's been nothing, but caring and amazing since I told him. I'm not that far along its bad enough I have to do this without him at school. I can't do it without him forever I'll die. I will I'll commit suicide or something. Is that what you would want for me?" I asked her.

She gasped when I mentioned suicide. Everyone did. Including myself.

"Please mommy. We know what we did was wrong, but I don't regret it never in a million years would I. We can't leave please." I said sadly.

My mom looked at me sadly. "Oh Clary…" She pulled me into her arms. "I over reacted didn't I? I'm so sorry I just can't believe my baby is having a baby! I'm going to be a grandma and so young!" She let out a small laugh.

Maryse coughed from the corner. "Jace I think you should go to school with Clary. She's going to need some one to stick up for her when she starts getting bigger which won't be to long maybe a month and a half." Jace smiled. I let go of my mom and walked over to him. He pulled me into his arms.

"That would work I think." Jace said softly before kissing my forehead lightly.

**Tell me what you thought! I must have redone this chapter at least ten times! LOL hoped you liked it! Until next time…**

**Oh! What do you think Clary and Jace are going to think of Simon now? **

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO HELLO HELLO AGAIN! New chapter yay! My horse show went great love that horse! Anyway keep up the reviews they totally make my day! Okay well I really don't want to keep you from reading anymore so hope you enjoy!**

*11:00 P.M.*

We both fell asleep easily that night. I knew my mom was not that happy with me because of the whole pregnancy thing. She can't do anything about it though this I'm not having her baby. It belongs to me and Jace.

*5:30 A.M.*

The morning came to fast. I didn't want to wake up. I hit snooze three times before finally getting up. Jace on the other hand still wasn't up. I had to push him out of bed before he woke up all the way. After that he wasn't in a happy mood with me.

Jace was sitting on the floor while I was getting my clothes put together for the day. I ended up with one of Jace's favorite blue shirts and a pair of blue shorts.

"We're not going to have enough of time to both take showers you know." I said softly walking over to Jace. It would be his first day of school ever and Maryse would be taking us to sign Jace up. Even though he was a year older than me we agreed to lie on his age so we would both be in the same year. Maryse also planned on getting him in all of my classes which knowing her, she would not leave until the task it done.

"Why don't we just shower together than?" Jace said looking up at me from the ground all frustration washed away from his eyes and he was all gentleness.

I smiled. "That could work…if we don't mess around for too long." Jace winked. And I let out a laugh.

About forty five minutes later we walked downstairs hand in hand. Jace tried not to show it, but I knew that in a small way he was exicted to go to school. He was dressed in a new pair of black jeans and a grey shirt. His blonde hair was still damp from our shower and I had to resist the urge to run my hands through it. It was one of my weaknesses. His hair was so soft!

My mom was still in bed when we walked downstairs, but Maryse was busy making us breakfast. We had a bowl full of eggs and bacon. Jace ate his fast and got more eggs. Me on the other hand picked at the eggs and had a bite of bacon. It might have been amazing, but I already felt like I was going to throw up and the greasy food didn't help any.

"Clary dear are you okay? You're not eating." Jace said with a concerned face. I shrugged my shoulders and took a tiny bite of my egg that didn't make a dent in the plate of food in fount of me.

"I'm fine." I lied slowly. I felt guilty. Even if it was a small lie it still was one. Jace wanted to know everything that was going on with me, and I wasn't okay. In a few months we would have a kid. I was scared didn't he know this? And it doesn't help that Simon hates me and told my mom which I was going to make him pay. He would hear about it today. My head still hurt from the day before.

I felt a huge wave of nausea. I wouldn't make it to the bathroom. So I ran to the sink. Jace followed me. He held my hair back as I threw up and he rubbed my back soothingly. When I was done I wiped my hand across my mouth. Maryse handed me a glass of water. Jace thanked her. I did too when I was done drinking it thankfully. I sat down and laid my head down on the table I felt like crap.

Jace asked me if I still wanted to go to school. I did. I knew today was going to suck. With Jace by my side though I felt like I could do anything.

After an hour with fighting with the old women at the desk Maryse managed to get Jace in all of my classes, with the benefit of him sitting next to me, our lockers were to be next to each other, and no P.E. for neither of us for the first semester of school due to sickness. Jace had his arm slung over my sholder as we walked to our first period class. Girls stared at him and giggled. Boys wanted him to sit with them at lunch. Jace said he'd think about it. I knew this was more for my benefit than his though. I wanted Jace to fit in I really did. Maybe not with girls so much, but I had no problem with guys. Jace wasn't Alec after all. He sat next down next to me.

"Clary are you sure you're okay?" Jace asked.

I managed a smile. "I'd tell you otherwise babe." I said looking into his gorgeous eyes. He smiled back at me. He touched my bottom lip lightly before kissing me. It was a small kiss and just a peck, but it made me feel like Jell-O. I wanted to melt into him, but the stupid bell had to ruin it. I sighed and Jace leaned back in his chair. I watched him the whole time in class. He seemed really involved with the class discussions unlike me who was busy drawing a flower on my green folder.

The day dragged until lunch. I and Jace sat at a small table in the corner. I took a small bite of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and Jace frowned at his lunch. He didn't pack one and since he ate everything he had to get hot lunch which was gross. He pushed mashed potatoes around his plate with his spoon. I sighed and gave him my sandwich. He frowned even more. "Clary you need to eat you didn't really have anything this morning I'm fine eat your food."

My eyes met his and now it was my turn to frown. Which made him smile. "Yes and your Jace. You never stop eating. You need to eat too I'm not eating all of my lunch I'm not hungry Jace I'm not going to eat if you're not." I said firmly putting my sandwich down. Jace laughed. "Clary you're so stubborn. One of the many things I love about you." I smiled.

"I love you Jace." Jace put his hand on my leg. "I love you too so much Clary." He took the sandwich and ate it gratefully. Jace coughed looking at the entryway to the cafeteria. I followed his gaze. Jace's hand tightened on my leg a lot to where it was almost painful. I bit my lip. What I saw I was not prepared for. I felt a rush of anger and some sadness too. And when the all too familiar pair of soft brown eyes looked at me. I couldn't look away. Looking back at me shocked was Simon.

**Hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be up Friday. Sorry it took me a little while to update I really am! Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I've been having problems with some of my best friends and I haven't been feeling good. Also I'm going to try to get this story moving a little faster. I don't think you want to read about every day in Clary's pregnancy. LOL. She's almost three months along now. Don't worry you will find out what happened with Simon I promise! Read and Review!**

"I'll be back before you can miss me." Jace whispered softly in my ear. We were in our room and I was sitting in his lap. He just got told by Alec that they had to find a demon that had been attacking people. I didn't want Jace to leave. I knew that once he left there was a chance he wouldn't come back. Or if he was he could be hurt. That was one of the last things I wanted to see.

It was a Friday night in early October. The teachers had been nice enough to give us no homework. Jace would be out all night with Alec and Isabelle. Maryse and Robert were in Idiris again. My mom and Luke were out tonight. Simon… thinking of him was painful. We hadn't talked since that day at lunch. I wanted to scream into a pillow in frustration about it. It'll have to wait until Jace leaves though. They're going to leave at ten. It was nine thirty.

"No matter what you know I'm going to miss you." I said softly meeting his golden eyes. His eyes were soft.

"It won't take long at all I promise. Maybe only two or three hours. I'll have my phone on me if you need anything." Jace murmured. "Take me with you." I whispered into his ear.

He groaned. "Clary your pregnant you can't go running around expecting that you'll be okay. I'd never let anything hurt you, but you're not even halfway through training yet. We don't know what were going to be up against. I could never put you in that kind of danger." Jace said and his body tensed. I frowned.

Me and Jace sat there locked in an embrace until Alec knocked on the door. I sighed. "Come in." Jace said speaking up.

The door opened slowly and Alec and Isabelle stepped in. They were both dressed in the usual Shadowhunting gear as well as Jace. Izzy and Alec smiled at me and I waved. Jace kissed my nose softly.

"Be careful." I managed to choke out. I watched as the three of them left Jace looked over his shoulder at me and winked before closing it behind him.

After they left I lay on the bed trying to sleep, but all I could think of was Simon. My Simon. Simon who had been my best friend since we were little kids. Simon who had been with me through anything. Simon who had a huge crush on me even when me and Jace were getting serious. Simon who was now a vampire thanks to me. Simon who had not taken my pregnancy well. Simon who I loved. Simon who I could tell anything too…or so I thought. Simon who I had not spoken to since about a month ago in the cafeteria. And that ended badly.

_Jace and I sat at a small table in the corner. I took a small bite of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and Jace frowned at his lunch. He didn't pack one and since he ate everything he had to get hot lunch which was gross. He pushed mashed potatoes around his plate with his spoon. I sighed and gave him my sandwich. He frowned even more. "Clary you need to eat you didn't really have anything this morning I'm fine eat your food."_

_My eyes met his and now it was my turn to frown. This made him smile. "Yes and your Jace. You never stop eating. You need to eat too I'm not eating all of my lunch I'm not hungry Jace I'm not going to eat if you're not." I said firmly putting my sandwich down. Jace laughed. "Clary you're so stubborn. One of the many things I love about you." I smiled._

_"I love you Jace." Jace put his hand on my leg. "I love you too so much Clary." He took the sandwich and ate it gratefully. Jace coughed looking at the entryway to the cafeteria. I followed his gaze. Jace's hand tightened on my leg a lot to where it was almost painful. I bit my lip. What I saw I was not prepared for. I felt a rush of anger and some sadness too. And when the all too familiar pair of soft brown eyes looked at me. I couldn't look away. Looking back at me shocked was Simon._

_I blinked three times. I felt tears enter my eyes. I was totally pissed at him for telling my mom about the baby. I tried to get up and go over and beat the shit out of him, but Jace sadly held me back. "Clary don't worry about it its okay." Jace said roughly. I glared at him. "Jace shut the hell up! That bitch had no place to be telling everyone it wasn't his job!" I snarled. I jumped up and made my way over to Simon who was now talking to Matt in the corner, but I knew he was watching me. I also knew Jace was right behind me ready to hold me back just in case._

"_SIMON LEWIS WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU LITTLE BITCH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD M MOM!" I yelled at him. Matt looked confused but I really didn't care. _

"_Clary she needed to know." Simon said cooly. I almost hit him. That's when Jace spoke up behind me. "Simon we understand that every one needed to know. We just found out. It wasn't your place to tell Clary's mother. Did you know Clary almost got kicked out of the house and the only reason she didn't was because she threatened to commit suicide?"_

_Simon looked shocked. I was shaking. Jace had a hold of my arm. "I I didn't think that would happen." Simon whispered. "WELL OF CORSE YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK! IT WASN'T YOU PLACE SIMON IF JACE WASN'T HOLDING ME BACK RIGHT NOW I WOULD HAVE CLAWED YOUR FACE OFF!" I yelled at him. "Clary I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You were not going to tell your mom I know you. You'd wait until you were bigger and let everyone figure it out on their own. You're a selfish bitch." Simon said looking me in the eye. _

_Jace looked pissed._

"_Simon don't talk to us anymore. If you try or come near our child when it's born you'll have a restraining order put on you do you understand me?" Jace hissed. Simon didn't even blink as he turned around and walked away. He acted like it was nothing. I guess our friendship wasn't important to him. No this wasn't like Simon something was wrong. _

_I cried and Jace was what was holding me up from crumpling on the floor and sobbing right there I just lost my best friend._

Thinking of it hurt. And every time I went to sleep I saw the memory flash back again. I was so tired though. I went to sleep that night without waiting up for Jace because I was so tired. I felt like crap. I fell into an easy sleep.

I was awaked about an hour later though to the smell of burning. I woke up and saw smoke clouded my vision. It was eleven. Jace wasn't home my mom wouldn't be. I was home by myself.

I walked into the hallway and saw a huge flame. The only things I was able to think was that the Institute was on fire and there was no one here to help me.

**Sorry for cliffhanger, but next chapter MIGHT be up tomorrow! There will be more Clary and Jace action too :) hope you liked it I know Simon seemed very OOC, but you will find out soon! Until next time…R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SO SORRY I REALIZE THAT TODAY IS FRIDAY NOT TUESDAY! THE REVIEWS ARE GREAT GUYS I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY! ALSO I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER I TRIED TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I COULD!**

**Also I'd like to say thanks to MockingJayBirds for being amazing with the reviews and everything and thanks for the suggestions onitgirl :) okay well on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing ;)**

I was scared.

The Institute was on fire and to make it worse I was home alone. Smoke clouded my vision, but as I was taught to do as a little kid I ran outside to find Church sitting on the ground watching the Institute like it was no big deal. It was though. I called Jace.

"Clary now is defiantly not a good time. I'll call you back as soon as I can." Jace said fast and out of breath. There was a scream. I heard him curse once before the line went dead. I freaked out. Alec and Isabelle were with him. I was standing outside on the sidewalk no one was walking by and the street was dead. My mom defiantly just spent the night at Luke's house which I wouldn't have minded if I wasn't in this situation. I thought of Magnus then. Magnus! Surely he would be able to help me.

Thankfully I had him on speed dial. He picked up on the first ring. "Well hello Clary dear." Magnus said happily. "Magnus please I need your help." I sobbed into the phone.

"Clary what happened are you okay? IS ALEC OKAY?" Magnus was no longer in a good mood I could tell I just rained on his parade. "Magnus Alec's fine. I'm here by myself. Alec, Isabelle, and Jace are out hunting. My mom's out with Luke. Maryse and Robert are still in Idiris. The Institutes on fire." I said before choking on a sob.

"Oh dear this isn't good…not good at all now is it?" I familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and almost smacked into Jonathan. I screamed. He looked at me in pure hatred. "Clary are you alright?" I heard Magnus's panicked voice from the phone. I couldn't talk. I could taste the fear in my mouth. It was like old pennies. Before I could tell Magnus what happened though, Jonathan snatched the phone out of my hand. I was crying and I knew it. I didn't know what to do. Oh Jace if only you were here I thought.

"Clary's a little occupied you filthy Downworlder. You're nothing but a faggot." Jonathan spoke in pure disgust. I felt like I was in a dream. "Wake up wake up Clary." I murmured. Jonathan slammed my phone shut. "Oh Clary you are up…and the fun is about to begin." Jonathan said twirling my hair. I felt my hand slap across his cheek. He looked surprised. Then I tried to hit him again, only this time he grabbed my arm and twisted it back.

I felt like my shoulder was going to explode. I cried out. Then I felt all the pain in my shoulder leave and I fell to my knees. I looked up to see Jonathan in the same position as I had been only a moment before only Magnus was bending Jonathan's arm back.

Magnus just looked plain pissed.

"First off no one hangs up on me. Second I may be a Downworlder, but I can still kick your ass bitch. Third you will stay away from Clary. I don't care that she's your sister she obviously doesn't want to be part of your life. Lastly call me a faggot again and you will regret it." Magnus snarled pushing Jonathan to the ground. Magnus snapped his fingers and Jonathan disappeared.

I tried to get off the ground, but I felt a pain shoot up my arm. I winced. It was broke. Magnus looked at me with sad eyes. "W-where did you send him?" I stammered. "The middle of Russia. You know the part with no civilization." Magnus said softly helping me up. He took me back to his apartment, where I called Jace again. Magnus also took care of the fire in the Institute.

Jace picked up on the first ring. "Clary I'm sorry I was in the middle of saving Alec's butt when you called." Jace let out a laugh and I heard Alec protesting from the background. I didn't say anything. "Clary are you okay?" I was still crying was I okay? Hell no. "Clary?" Jace sounded worried.

"Jace I'm at Magnus's do you think you can come over here?" I said crying. Jace obviously knew I was crying. He was always able to see right through me, even when he wasn't looking at me.

My arm hurt. I needed my stele. Magnus had tried to make a cast out of an old scarf, but it still hurt pretty badly. I wasn't crying because of that though Jonathan was back.

"Clary I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm staying on the phone with you until I get there though something obviously happened." Jace said in a weird voice. "Oh Jace he's back." I said crying still. "Clary who's back?" Jace sounded worried. "Jonathan's back." I said softly.

Jace sounded scared in a way even though he tried to hide it. I was scared too. Magnus came out of the kitchen and over to the couch I was sitting on with a cup of steaming chicken noodle soup. I smiled in appreciation. Magnus was an amazing cook. He also cooked everything. Not just his amazing cookies.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JONATHAN'S BACK DID HE HURT YOU? DON'T WORRY HE'LL PAY." Jace said in an angry voice. "He broke my arm. I don't have my stele. I called you the first time because the Institute was on fire. I called Magnus freaking out and that's when Jonathan appeared behind me. Oh god Jace I don't know what to do." I chocked on a sob.

"Clary baby tell Magnus to let us in we just got to his apartment." Jace said and hung up. I wasn't surprised when the buzzer buzzed. Magnus let them in. I took tiny spoonfuls of my soup which tasted amazing, but I wasn't hungry at all. Jace ran into the room. He looked unharmed except for some dried blood on the side of his face.

My head hurt from crying. Jace ran over to me. I was still curled up on the couch crying slightly. Alec and Isabelle walked in not even a moment later. Jace did a quick Iritz on me and I felt the pain in my arm vanish. "Thank you." I whispered. "He'll never hurt you Clary…never again I promise." Jace said pressing his forehead to mine.

**SORRY FOR THE EPIC SPELLING FAIL I'M PRETTY SURE I SPELLED IRTIZ WRONG… ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT WANTED TO SAY SEBASTION? LOL BYE GUYS :)**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HAVN'T HAD A LOT OF TIME LATELY AND I WENT ON A SCHOOL TRIP TO OHIO FOR BAND! I'M DEFINATLY NOT GOING TO KEEP YOU WAITING ANY LONGER SO HERE'S CHAPTER 9!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing :)**

We didn't sleep that night. We left Magnus's house at three a.m. Jace made him try to find out where he sent Jonathan to. It turns out he sent Jonathan to an unknown place in Russia. They said he wouldn't be back for a while, but he was raised by Valentine so I knew that was just to keep me from getting scared. But I was.

When we got back to the Institute, we tried to go to sleep. My mind was running fast thinking about what had happened that day. Also I was scared that if I went to sleep the face I would see in my mind belonged to Jonathan. Jace stayed up with me. Only he was trying not to fall asleep. He knew how scared I was and held me.

"Clary it'll be okay I promise he'll never touch you." Jace whispered in my ear. I turned to face him, with tears running down my face. "It won't be okay though Jace." I whimpered. "He wants something, he'll be back and he won't be caught off guard this time. I'm scared of what might happen." I whispered crying into Jace's neck.

Jace's arms tightened around me. "It will be okay. He will NOT touch you ever. Clary I love you so much I won't let anything happen to you." Jace said in a strained voice. He leaned forward and his lips brushed ageist my forehead.

We stayed like that, locked in an embrace. And having Jace next to me made me feel more comfortable, but I was still scared. It made it even worse that we didn't know what Jonathan wanted. What if Valentine was back to? What are we going to do then?

At ten in the morning Jace fell asleep. I loved to watch him sleep although I would never admit it to him. In his sleep he didn't look like that fierce warrior getting ready for battle. It showed the gentle side of him that I'd fallen for.

Since Jace was asleep I tried to sleep too. After an hour of tossing and turning I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up Jace was gone. I went to the bathroom and then walked downstairs to the kitchen. Alec was sitting at the table wearing a lazy pair of gray sweatpants and a blue T-shirt. Jace was eating a sandwich. Alec smiled at me, but I could see the worry in it. I smiled back at him though. Jace opened his arms to me and I walked into them, sitting on his lap. The Institute looked like there had been no fire. I would say maybe it was a dream, but I'm pretty sure things wouldn't be so tense if it was. Jace saw how tense I was and rubbed my back soothingly.

Isabelle came into the room wearing a red camisole and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her hair was brushed and laid flatly down her back. "Hey guys." Isabelle said almost happily. I was too tired to talk so I just smiled at her. Jace took another bite of his sandwich and then offered me it.

I took it gratefully, and took a bite out of it. It tasted funny. I knew the nauseas was coming before it hit and I ran to the nearest bathroom with Jace on my heels. I leaned over the toilet, and Jace held my hair back. Ten minutes later I was done. I was sweating and out of breath. I sat flushed the toilet and sat back ageist the wall with my head in between my legs. I was crying silently.

"Clary are you okay?" Jace asked in a gentle voice. I shook my head no. Mentally I was scared. Physically I was having a baby. I'm sixteen. I feel like I got run over by a truck and my stomach hurt.

I cried into Jace's shirt. God I was crying a lot these days. I hated feeling weak, but I guess sometimes you can't do everything by yourself. Jace picked me up bridal style and took me to our room. He laid me on the bed and told me he'd be right back. I heard him come in and I looked up, but instead of Jace standing over me it was my mom.

"Oh Clary…" My mom sighed. I hugged her tightly. I let go after a minute and lay back down. I heard her and Jace talking quietly in a corner. "Should this be happening?" Jace asked. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "Jace I think you should take Clary to the doctor. Morning sickness is one thing, but she's under too much stress between school, the baby, Simon, and now Jonathan. You couldn't even imagine it. Here's my advice take her to the hospital first thing tomorrow." I heard Jace start to but in, but my mom cut him off. "Jace I'm not joking. Clary's sick if you care about her, do this for her." My mom said in a firm voice. I heard the door close meaning my mom left.

I heard the bed squeak next to me as Jace laid down. I turned over so I could look at him. I wasn't prepared for it.

Gorgeous golden Jace who looked and had the blood of an angel was crying. He looked so lost and helpless. I'd never seen Jace cry before. Now I was even more scared. I was crying too. Jace opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. "Oh, Jace what are we going to do?" I asked in a small voice. Jace didn't say anything he looked at me with tears still running down his face slowly. He shook his head. "Clary I don't know." Jace said slowly. He pulled me close to him. I didn't care, that this was the only thing he could do right now to comfort me. He was so sad it made me want to cry more.

We stayed close together as the tears from both of us slowly stopped. I ran my hands through his hair.

"Clary I think I should take you to a doctor." Jace said strained. I frowned. "Why?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Jace was all gentleness. "Because I care about you and I want to make sure your okay. You seem like something's wrong all the time and I want to fix it in whatever way I can." Jace said breathing heavily.

"Jace, I don't know if I want to know what's wrong what if it's bad." I said softly. Jace winced at the thought. "Then were going to find out what we can do to fix it." Jace said gently. "Jace I love you. Don't ever leave me okay? I love you too much." I said softly. "I'd never leave you. Not ever. You're my Clary okay? God what did I ever do to deserve to love you so much?" Jace asked laughing softly. I smiled. "You didn't do anything I'm just so happy we found each other. I said softly and Jace patted my belly softly.

**Well I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't my best writing but it was all I could do for now :( **

**In the next chapter Jace will take Clary to the doctor. Well hope you enjoyed it. Bye bye for now, and until next time.**

**-turtlepancakes535**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI THERE! I TRIED TO UPDATE ASAP THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORTER BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ALSO I WANT TO SAY THANKS TO TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNine, anon, Wholock's Worlock, and crazypotluck FOR THE REVIEWS! IT MADE MY DAY : ) SO HERE'S CHAPTER TEN!**

"Clary wake up." I heard a soft voice in my ear. I knew it was Jace, but I was so tired I tried swatting him away. "Ow! Clary you hit me! Wake up or were going to be late." Jace sounded kind of annoyed at the fact that I hit him, but it made me smile a little. I giggled.

"Clarissa if you don't get up right now I'm going to have to tickle you…" Jace tried to be serious, but I could hear a smile in his voice. "I'm up…" I said in a small voice. Jace sat back and laughed. He was wearing a blue hoodie and a pair of black jeans. I was wearing a pair of green sleep shorts and a blue bra. I yawned. It was 9:30 and we had to be at the doctor's office at 12:30.

I got out of bed slowly to see Jace watching me. I gave him a confused expression. "Why are you watching me like your waiting for me to fall or something?" I asked Jace confused. "You're sick Clary. I don't want you getting hurt." Jace said gently.

"I feel fine though Jace really." I said ignoring the pain in my head that seemed like it would never go away. "If you say so Clare bear." Jace said giving me a smile.

Jace went down to make us breakfeast and I got in the shower. I took a long one not wanting to rush the warm water. When I got out I dried off slowly with a fluffy red towel and brushed my hair. Wraping the towel around my body I opened the door and went over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and decided I'd rather wear one of Jace's shirts. I knew he didn't mind because I always wore them and he smiled when he saw me in them. It smelled like him and not to seem creepy, but that was the best smell in the world.

I walked down to the kitchen. The door was closed. I heard voices on the other side. "So what are you going to do about it?" I recognized Alec's voice.

I heard a sigh. "There's nothing I can do, but put up with it for six more months. I know I'm going to end up riping my hair out at some point." It was Jace's voice, but what was he talking about?

Alec laughed. "Well she is pregnant it's not just your fault it takes two to do it." I rolled my eyes. "I know. I love Clary, but she cries so much I don't know what to do. Nothing can ever be perfect for her." Jace said slowly.

Was this true? Everything was perfect… well almost, but close enough! I did cry a lot, but didn't Jace understand what was going on? I wanted to cry thinking about making him mad. He does everything for me. I wiped the tears away, and walked into the kitchen before I could hear anything else. Alec shot Jace a look, but Jace looked calm.

He smiled when he saw me, and I tried to return it but found that it was hard to. Jace noticed. He watched me as I went to get my food. I looked outside a window and it was raining.

I grabbed a glass cup from the cabinet. I walked over to the fridge and grabed the orange juice. I was pouring it, when something jumped on the conter and said "Mee oww." I jumped before I saw it was Church. I realized that when I jumped I droped the orange juice. "Damnit. I muttered frustrated.

I started cleaning it up before I felt a pair of strong hands take the papertowel from me. "Here let me get it Clary you go eat." Jace said in my ear. I walked over to the table and ate the eggs Jace made. Alec talked to me about how I was doing. When we finished we left for the doctor.

_*12:25*_

"Damn you Jace were going to be late!" I yelled at Jace who was driving slowly through an intersection. Jace frowned. "Clary it's fine just chill out." Jace said coolly. "Chill out?" I laughed. "No I don't want to be late!" I said frustrated at him.

Jace glared at me and for the rest of the drive there he went even slower.

We got there at 12:40. It wasn't as late as I thought, but I was still frustrated with Jace. I stuck with him though. The pounding in my head was getting hard to handle, but I tried to ignore it as I filled out the papers with Jace. I lied and said I was 18. If I said my real age we were pretty sure my mom or Luke would have to be here. Or Maryse or Robert.

A few minutes later a women came over to us and said that the doctor was ready to see me. I glanced at Jace and even though I knew he was frustrated with me, and I was with him he would never leave me out on this alone. He held his hand out to me and I took it gratefully. With that we walked into a small purple room where I was instructed to sit on a long looking chair type thing. The nurse named Amanda asked Jace if he wanted to stay next to me.

I gave him a pleading look and he gave a nod to her. She checked my pulse. She also told me I was pregnant. I knew that already though. She gave us a sweet smile before she left and said the doctor would be in here shortly. Jace looked at me. "Clary I'm sorry." Jace said looking me in the eye and his hand was on my leg. I gave him a small smile and he kissed my nose.

We heard a knock on the door, and a young women as tall as me, but with blonde hair so light it almost looked white and blue eyes walked in. She smiled at me and Jace and said her name was Sara. She would also be my doctor.

Jace told her about how I hadn't been feeling good lately. We told her I knew I was about three months pregnant. And she asked if there was anything else I'd like to add. I told her about the headaces. Jace looked pissed when I told her. She frowned. "Clary why didn't you tell me about that?" Jace asked in a pissy voice. I looked down. "I didn't think it mattered…" I said looking down at my hands. "Clary you need to tell some one if you don't feel good I can tell your under a lot of stress and that's not okay. If you don't avoide it you could have a miscarage." Sara said heavly.

I started crying. Jace stroked my hair. Sara went to give the nurse a prescription and she spoke to Jace in the corner. "I can tell you care about her and you need to make sure she's under as little stress as possible. She needs to refrain from physical activity also it'll just make her feel worse. Make sure she feels like she can tell you when she doesn't feel good. Jace also don't leave her. Make sure she knows that." Sara spoke in a high pitched voice, but she was serious.

Jace nodded and walked over to me and took my hand. He said he'd call soon to make another appointment in a few weeks. We walked to the car hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! Chapter 11 is up now. I'm eating Coco Puffs. They help me write better. Just in case you were wondering he he. Anyways thanks -****TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNine****, ****Wholock's Worlock**** (I ADORE YOUR NAME BY THE WAY), ****Elizem18****, ****silverpedals1402****, ****..xX**** (what kind of drama were you thinking haha message me any ideas you might have if you want to I'm always up for suggestions (: ), anon, ****lovingbites**** (yep u know it), and Onitgirl. Your reviews for the last chapter were awesome so this one is for you :)**

**Disclaimer- Cassandra Clare owns it all **

The way home was mostly silent. I was tired, and I knew Jace knew it. He drove slowly on the way home which was fine with me. We didn't take his motorcycle though because he clams if anything happened he wouldn't want to injury me or the baby I'm caring.

Jace seemed distant. It was scarring me in a way. What if he didn't care about what happened? Jace is completely gorgeous he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with a short redhead, or the rest of his life being a dad. I just hope he doesn't regret the choice we made having sex.

I was looking out the window watching the buildings go by slowly in New York. It was going to be another maybe fifteen minutes until we got back to the Institute. I needed Isabelle. She would know what was going on I know she clams Jace would never ever leave, but I wasn't so sure. He said I cried a lot which was true, but it didn't mean he had to tell Alec about everything. Don't get me wrong Alec is a great guy, but does he really need to know everything going on in me and Jace's privet life?

I sighed. Jace looked at me. "Clary are you sure you're okay?" Jace asked. There was a tone in his voice like he actually cared. I bit my lip. "Jace, I don't want to ruin your life more than I had already. If you're going to leave me than by all means leave. Don't make me love you more than I already do it's just going to hurt more in the long run." I told Jace softly.

Jace jerked the car into an empty parking lot. It was just me and him and an abandoned building.

"Clary I told you once and I'll tell you again. I'd never leave you. I swear on the Angel that we'll be together forever." I felt a tear escape my eye. "Clary I know you feel like I've been acting a little on the strange side and you'll find out soon enough." Jace laughed like there was some kind of inside joke. "Clarissa I love you so much. You're beautiful on the inside and out. I never want you to feel like you can't tell me something, or that I'm going to leave you I just swore I never will. It's not just because soon were going to be parents. We fit together Clary. We fit like two puzzle pieces. We've been through so much together, and I'll give you whatever you want. I love you, you silly girl." Jace said kissing me soft.

I broke this kiss apart. "I love you too Jace." I said. I didn't let him say anything before I kissed him on the lips. This wasn't a soft kiss. It was hard and full of passion. His fingers trailed up my back under my shirt. I let my hands run through his hair. He pulled back a tiny bit because we were both out of breath. I giggled softly. Jace smiled. He drew his hands back, but pt one arm around me. I was breathing hard, and I laid my head on his shoulder smiling. I closed my eyes, and felt rather than heard Jace chuckle. I felt the car move and we were on the way back to the Institute. I opened my eyes, and lifted my head, to be able to give Jace a hug. He smiled and looked down at me. All doubts I had before vanished. I yawned and Jace told me to go to sleep. Doing what he told me to I cuddled back up to his side and fell asleep.

_I was wearing a pair of green sweatpants, and a pink hoodie that was much too big. Despite the fact that I was in sleep clothes I was wearing my green sneakers. My hair was up in a messy pony tail. I was in a room. I didn't know where I was I feel like I should know this place. It feels familiar. I know I'd been here before, but when. I looked around me to see all walls were painted a shimmering gold. The ceiling was high as if it never ended. There was no door or no window. I heard a chuckle from behind me. I'd know that laugh anywhere. I flung around to see Jace in a black and white tux standing before me. His hair was freshly washed as well as mine. I felt a change. _

_I looked down to see the sleep clothes removed and I was in a beautiful white dress. It had a deep neckline shaped like a V. The dress hung to the floor. My hair hung in wavy wisps. My side bands were pushed back to give my hair more volume. I was wearing white heels. They were sandals and had silver rhinestones outlining them. It was hot out._

_Jace gave me a great smile. That's when I heard the music playing. He walked over to me with his hand out. "May I have this dance?" Jace asked me sweetly. I felt myself smile. "Why yes you may." I said gently. Jace put his hands on my waist smiling and I put my arms on his shoulders. We danced for what felt like hours. I put my head on his shoulder. _

_He kissed me softly, but passionately. I had my eyes closed. His gentleness was amazing. I opened my eyes to see black eyes looking back at me. I screamed and pulled away. I tried running, but it was too hard. "Thought you could get away from me that easy baby sister? Well I'm watching you. I'm always watching." Jonathan snarled at me. I pulled away and saw my dress was ripped in different places my hair was matted to my head, and my heels were broke. There was blood on the white dress. "JACE!" I screamed. "JACE! Oh god please helps me." I yelled, but there was no use the room had no doors. It was me and Jonathan. _

JPOV.

Clary was screaming. It was 2 a.m. When we got back to the Institute after the doctor I thought she'd be more comfortable in bed. She was covered in sweat. How could she not wake up!

"Clary! Wake up!" I screamed at her. She was kicking in her sleep. Her arms were flying all over like she was trying to fight someone away from her. She was crying. I heard her scream my name and I thought she was up, but she wasn't. "JACE! Oh god please help me." Clary screamed in her sleep.

"What the hell Clary wake up!" I yelled at her. She was trembling. She looked so pale. There was no way to wake her up so I slapped her cheek.

CPOV

"_Please don't hurt me." I pleaded sinking down the ground. Jonathan laughed then slapped my face. I was crying more now. He crouched down to be face to face with me. He opened his mouth, but I'll never hear what she was going to say because then I woke up._

I shot up in bed. It was dark out, and I was covered in sweat. I was crying. I heard a deep breath next to me. I looked over and saw Jace. He looked terrified. I threw my arms around his neck sobbing. "Clary what the fuck just happened?" Jace's voice was strained. It took a few minutes of me being in his arms to realize it was just a dream. I sat back still quivering. "Jace h-he was there… He tried to kill me." I whispered, my voice cracked. Jace looked pissed. "He'll never touch you Clary." Jace hissed.

I was still crying. "I k-know. I trust you." I said softly.

**So what do you think? PLEASE TELL ME! :) THANKS FOR YOUR TIME GUYS! R&R!**

**Btw I finished my Coco Puffs D:**


	12. Chapter 12

**I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING HOW SORRY I AM BECAUSE IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I've been really sick, and I still am but I wanted to give you something. By making it up to you I'm going to start a new story about if the MI characters had their own Facebook account (what do you think about that)? Since its summer I'll now have an easier time to find time to update. I love you all and thanks for reading! Thank you to all of the reviews and subscribers who have added me and my story on their favorite story/favorite author list! You guys are amazing! :D You've defiantly waited a while for me to update so I'm going to start Chapter 12 now! Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING CASSANDRA CLARE DOES!**

"Were not going to school today are we?" I asked Jace softly giving him my as he put it "adorable" face. We were still laying in bed on Monday morning. It was time to get up for school, but I didn't want to go. After everything that happened this weekend school was defiantly the least of my worries. Jace was lying on his side facing me.

"Clary don't you think you should go to school?" Jace asked me in the same soft voice I asked him in. It didn't take me a second to think about it before I shook my head no. I was pregnant and Jonathan had a new way of communicating with me. Did he really think school was one of my worries?

Jace laughed softly and kissed the tip of my nose before going downstairs to tell our moms that we weren't going to school today.

A whole day to ourselves! Me and Jace. Just us. What were we going to do? Jace hopped out of bed wearing only a pair of dark red boxers. He winked at me and pulled on a pair of jeans before walking down to the kitchen where no doubt Maryse and my mom would be. I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was pale. Then again I was always pale. My hair was matted to my head from the dream I had last night. I quickly brushed it. It didn't want to do what I wanted it to down so instead of fighting with it I threw it up in a ponytail. I turned to the side and looked in the mirror. There was a tiny bump!

I blinked three times. Was it real? Well duh Clary surely it was real I am almost four months pregnant no doubt there would be a bump it had probably been there for a while now, but I was too busy to notice! I was actually excited surely Jace would be too! But first I wanted to show Isabelle!

Jace wasn't back in the room yet. He was without a doubt getting lectured about making sure I do well in school so on and so forth. So I walked down to Izzy's room. I passed Alec's room on the way there to hear snoring from his room. Well duh it was six thirty a.m.

I'm just going to wake up Iz. She'll understand she'll be so excited. I have to ask Jace later if she can be the godmother. Of course jace will say whatever I want. Alec will end up being the godfather without a doubt which I didn't mind at all. Alec was cool; we'd became closer since he'd started dating Magnus.

Isbelle's door was closed. The sign hanging on her door said "DO NOT DESTERB I AM ARMED AND WILL SHOOT NEED BE." Typical Iz.

I knocked on her door. Nothing.

I knocked again. Still nothing.

I was about to knock a third time before the door opened.

Despite the fact that I was still in my pajamas Isabelle was fully dressed. She wore a tight, red, strapless dress with black lace on the sides. The dress ended on the top of her thighs. She wore black boots that went up right above her knee. There was a small heel. Her hair lay down her back in slick black untangled strands. Her makeup was done and perfect up.

"Clary you do realize the time right?" Iz said even though she didn't look annoyed that I was here.

"Why yes I do, but I wanted to show you something. You'll be the first one besides me who's seen it!" I squealed. Isabelle smiled happily. "Well are you going to show me or not?" Iz asked patiently she stepped back to let me in, and closed the door behind her.

I lifted up my shirt to right under my breasts and showed her the bump. She squealed. "Oh my god Clary this is awesome! We have to go shopping soon now!" She was clapping her hands and squealing still. I was laughing with her. We were sitting on her bed now hugging.

The door opened and walked in a very tired and annoyed looking Alec. "Why are you so loud it's too early for this?" Alec said. Iz squealed again though.

"Clary show him!" Iz said proudly.

I started to lift up my shirt again before Alec coughed. "Clary I'm gay. Sorry I don't want to see your boobs save that for Jace." Alec said uncomfortably.

Me and Iz looked at each other, and started laughing.

"No Alec! The baby's getting bigger! Now there's a bump. I wasn't going to flash you I wanted to show you!" I said laughing and pulled up my shirt again before he could object.

Alec smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy for you and Jace! This is amazing." Alec said happily.

We all heard a cough and Alec pulled away. We all turned to see Jace standing in the doorway with Maryse and my mom.

"Alec why are you hugging my Clary?" Jace asked confused. Alec laughed.

"Jace I have to show you something!" I said laughing. I pulled up my shirt to show him the bump. My mom smiled and hugged me. Maryse gave me a half smile. Jace…well Jace hugged me and picked me up twirling me around like a four year old.

"Clary this is amazing. Now we have all day to celebrate what shall we do first?" Jace asked me setting me down but keeping his arms around me.

**I KNOW IT SUCKED! I'm sorry like I said before I'm sick and I wanted to give you something. Next chapter will be up tomorrow if I feel better. Thanks guys!**

**Did anyone read City of Lost Souls yet? I thought it was great! I hated the ending though :'(**

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there guys! Well I'm not feeling better, but oh well! **

**TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNine- Thanks! : )**

**Wholock's Worlock- Thanks! I'm still in love with your username by the way**

**jackforce17 & izzandra- thanks! And yeah I hated the ending I cried lol that should have never happened!**

Jace wanted to spend the day out. I agreed to it. He told me to look nice, so I asked Isabelle's help. She was thrilled.

"Clary let's go shopping!" Isabelle said smiling. I smiled as well.

I texted Jace saying that Iz and I were going shopping for something to wear. My clothes barely fit me anymore so it might be an hour or two.

My phone buzzed a minute later it was from Jace.

_Have fun. Be careful please. I love you. –Jace_

I smiled. We'd been through so much together. I really didn't deserve him. He's so gorgeous… and that hair.

I texted Jace back;

_We will, you know Iz and her clothes. I love you too Jace. –Jace's Clare Bare_

"Why is your signature 'Jace's Clare Bare?'?" Iz asked.

"He did it when we started dating. Never leave your phone on the table when you go to the bathroom. He goes through it and it'll make you really confused." I laughed remembering the time at Taki's when that happened.

Me and Iz got off of her bed it wasn't even eight yet.

There was a puff of green smoke, and a lot of glitter. Magnus appeared before us. He was wearing leather cheetah print pants with grey boots and a black vest covering his silver metallic shirt. There was glitter all over him.

"Ready to go shopping ladies?" Magnus asked us giving us a dazzling smile. Not that I wasn't happy to see him, but I didn't know Magnus was coming with us.

Isabelle nodded excited. I sighed, and Magnus zapped us all to the mall.

We ended up with thirty new outfits for me. Magnus wanted to pay for it all. Hey I wasn't complaining. He just made me and Iz carry all of the bags. My phone vibrated when I was in the dressing room trying on dresses for later today.

_When are you coming back do you want me to take Alec instead? :P –Jace_

I laughed and texted him back.

_Trust me I'd rather be with you then here. Magnus is torturing me. He keeps paying for everything, but I have to carry whatever they buy for me. Help! :'( -Jace's Clare Bare_

I finished trying on the blue silk dress deciding not to get it. I'd just say it was too small. Only two dresses left. A strapless black one and a red dress with spaghetti straps and was sparkly. Magnus picked out the red one. I tried on the black one, but since I was as Iz says "flat chested" it kept falling down.

I liked the way the red one looked. It made me green eyes stand out. It reached my knees. It hugged around the baby bump. I decided to show Magnus and Iz to see what they would say.

I stepped out of the dressing room, and Iz smiled. Magnus winked and claimed he knew that would be the one. Anyway we were now done, and I got to go home and see Jace!

It was 11 when we got back. Iz said she'd help me get dressed and Magnus wanted to do my makeup. Isabelle got me a red strapless bra that she made me wear. I walked into Iz's bathroom to put the bra on. I quickly fumbled to put it on, but I got it a second later. I heard Izzy telling Magnus to use waterproof makeup. Did she know what was going on? What is this?

I stepped out in my bra and P.J. pants. (we didn't want to ruin the dress if any makeup spilt or got anywhere)

Iz made me sit at her desk again. The mirror in front of me would let me see what they were doing. Without a doubt I would look pretty. Isabelle always made me look desirable. And Magnus… well this will be interesting.

Iz spun me away from the mirror in the chair I was sitting in, and she brushed my hair. Magnus told me to just sit still and listen to him. He started out by putting foundation on my face. Next I was ordered to shut my eyes so he could spread eye shadow across my eyes. He then did my mascara. A minute or so later I was told to open my eyes big and not move so he could do my eyeliner.

He stepped back and smiled. "Look at you Clary!" Iz said clapping. Magnus went to get my dress and they made me stand up, and then slid it over my head. Any small adjustments were made then, and I got to look in the mirror. What I saw was stunning.

My eyes were dark and shadowy. My hair hung in lose waves. I didn't know they painted my nails, but they were a dark red. I hugged both of them before getting my shoes on. I received a text from Jace.

_Hey you almost ready? I'll be waiting down the hall. –Jace_

_Yes! I just got my shoes on be there in a second! :) – Jace's Clare Bare_

Magnus hurried me off. I stepped out of Iz's room and saw Jace down the hall. It was only 1 pm, but I felt like I hadn't seen him all day! I ran up to him and hugged him. "Clary you look beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around me. I buried myself into his chest. He laughed softly. He was wearing a tux!

"Are you ready to go?" Jace asked gently. I nodded my head. Jace pulled out of our embrace, but we still held hands. He led me downstairs, to outside of the Institute. There was a limo waiting outside!

"JACE! Oh my god that's not for us is it?" I squealed. He laughed at me. "Of course it is silly." Jace said leading me to the car. Jace opened the door for me and I got in, he followed.

I snuggled into Jace's side and prepared myself for a long car ride.

"Hey Clary we're here. Wake up babe." Jace said softly. I opened my eyes. Hmm… I guess I fell asleep.

I looked out the window to see a huge boat. "What is that?" I asked Jace confused. "Our date." He replied smiling. He got out of the car, and I followed. He thanked the driver which was a younger man with a tint of green skin and pointed ears.

We started walking towards the boat. We weren't the only people. There were more couples around us. Jace took two tickets out of his pocket and handed them to a man letting everyone on the boat. There were about thirty tables around us; we picked a quiet one in the back. There were menus on the table of what we'd be able to order for dinner. Everything looked so good!

We left the dock a few minutes later. And a waitress came over by us asking what we wanted to drink. Jace said a coke, and I said sprite. She winked at Jace before going to get our drinks. I glared at her. Jace laughed. Don't worry Clare. Your mine." Jace said taking one of my hands in both of his. I smiled.

The waitress came over with our drinks. She asked us if we were ready to order. "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries." Jace said handing her the menu. "And you?" She said non to kindly. "I'll have mushroom pasta." I said. She snatched the menu from me.

"Well she's a bitch." I said laughing. Jace gave me a big smile. I sipped my sprite. Jace looked serios for a second.

"Clary there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Jace said. I was confused for a second. "Okay go ahead." I said smiling. Jace got up off his chair and came down in front of me on one knee. "Clarissa Morgenstern I've loved you from the very first time I saw you. I knew we would be together. We've been through so much together. I love you Clary. I know we're still in school, but you're pregnant! We're going to have a family. I promise that I will always love and protect you and our child. Clary will you marry me, and make me the happiest person in the world?" Jace asked hopeful.

I didn't realize I was crying, but oh my god! Me and Jace married! "Yes Jace I love you! I will marry you!" I squealed happily.

He stood up smiling and I stood up too. He gave me a hug, and kissed my lips softly.

He slid the beautiful ring on my finger, I was so happy! I Clarissa Morgenstern was getting married to Jace Herondle. We will be happy forever.

**Wellllllll….what do you think? Tell me! I'm going to start writing a new fanfic! I decided to do it for sure it'll be about all of the MI characters on facebook. Hope you'll check it out! Thanks guys!**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I TRULY AM I'VE HAD A TON OF FAMILY DRAMA SO I HAVN'T HAD A CHANCE TO WRITE IN A WHILE. I wanted to thank you to all my readers and reviewers even if you don't review, but you've read my story that's amazing! **

**Jackforce17- aw thanks :)**

**Ruthnickcj- nah Clary's still pregnant isn't she?**

**Izzandra- thanks and I plan on it :)**

**Wholock's Worlock- lol :P**

**Elzem too lazy to sign in- lol nice name and I know lol I just love Magnus :D**

**TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNine- thanks :)**

**Anon- thank you! :)**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE PLEASE READ!**

**I am in need of a beta! If someone would consider it please let me know! Either send me a message or tell me in a review please someone help me! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- Cassandra Clare owns it all ;)**

"I TOLD YOU I WANTED CHICKEN STRIPS WITH RANCH NOT BARBAQUE!" I yelled at Jace on Friday night and we were sitting in the kitchen with Alec. Jace could never get it right! I didn't even know why I wanted chicken I just really had a taste for it! Alec laughed at my outburst, and I sent him an evil look. He put his hands up in the air, as if to say it wasn't me!

"I'm sorry Clary I'll go back, and get ranch for you." Jace said tiredly. He slipped his jacket on.

I didn't want Jace to leave though! I jumped out of my seat, and paddled my way over to him. My bump had gotten bigger since Monday. My feet were starting to hurt a little. "Wait Jace don't leave!" I yelled running- or what passed for it to Jace. I flung my arms around his waist and cried into his chest. "Clary I'll be gone for five minutes." Jace said softly.

He wrapped his arms around me. "So take me with you…" I said into his chest. I heard Alec laugh, but tried to hide it by coughing. I knew Alec was making fun of me, but I didn't care.

"Clary, just stay here it'll only take a few minutes." Jace said chuckling. I sighed. "Whatever." I said feeling mad at him again. I pulled away, and didn't look at him again as I ran upstairs. I was going to Isabelle's room.

Her door was open and music was playing. I walked in Iz was sitting on her bed in her pajamas which was a pair of pink silk pants with a matching tank top. Her hair was up in a neat ponytail. "Clary what happened you look like hell?" Iz said getting off her bed.

She gave me a hug, and I held onto the skinny girl. Jace must hate me! I'm so annoying and clingy no wonder Simon left my life! We sat down on her bed, and she started painting her toe nails a deep blue. I told her what happened with Jace, and that he must hate me. She to my surprise laughed.

"Jace could never hate you Clary! He just needs to understand that you're having mood swings." Isabelle said gently. I sighed. "I just don't know what to do anymore at this point. I don't know why I got mad at Jace because he got barbeque instead of ranch. I don't care about that." I said on the verge of tears. Iz reached over and patted my sholder.

"I'll talk to Jace if you want." Iz offered. "No, I need to do it myself." I said as I wiped my eyes. I laughed softly. We heard the elevator coming up and I assumed it was Jace.

"Oh and Clary, if you want to feel free to sleep in my room if he's being an ass." Isabelle said giving me a half smile. "Thanks Iz, I'll keep that in mind." I said getting off the bed and walking over to meet Jace at the elevator.

I walked down the hall and saw Jace walking towards me. He smiled, and I returned it. When he got closer he gave me a hug. He had a bag in his hand, and I realized how hungry I was. I tried to be sneaky and grab it, but he saw my fail and handed it to me. "Its ranch don't worry." Jace said smirking.

We walked back to our room hand in hand. I started eating, and Jace announced he was going to get in the shower. The chicken tasted so good. Jace pulled out a pair of red boxers and got in the shower. When life was bad I needed my best friend. And no I didn't mean the girl a few rooms down. I loved her, but I needed my best friend who I could talk to about anything to. I haven't talked to him in a long time. Not since one of the first days of school.

I missed him. I missed my Simon. My nerd. My best friend.

I got my phone out and typed in a familiar number and pressed call.

After two rings, I heard a voice I'd been dying to hear. "Hello?" Asked the other end of the phone. "Hey Simon, its Clary. I think we need to talk." I said hoping he wouldn't hang up.

**I know it's shorter, but it's been forever since I updated I wanted to give you guys something! Sorry for the cliff hanger I am! I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks guys! And please I need a beta lol until next time! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**OKAY I KNOW IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE AND I AM SORRY. MY OLD LAPTOP HAD A VIRUS, SO I HAD TO GET A NEW ONE. ALSO I COULDN'T USE MY DAD'S BECAUSE HE HAD TO USE HIS FOR SCHOOL WORK. I'M SO ABSOLUTLY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME? Any way the reviews were awesome guys I love them :) **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing :)**

**Oh and if you don't know who Jeff Dunham is you should check him out :) he's really funny :D**

I got out my phone and typed in a familiar number and pressed call.

After two rings I heard a voice I'd been dying to hear. "Hello?" Asked the other end of the phone. "Hey Simon, its Clary. I think we need to talk." I said hoping he wouldn't hang up.

"Clary! I'm so sorry for what I said; I didn't know where that came from. It was like I had no control over what I was saying. I know it sounds corny, but it's true. I'm so sorry Clary. Can you forgive me?" Simon sounded out of breath by the end.

I laughed softly. "Of course Simon you're my best friend." I said happily.

We caught up on all the things we'd missed out on. I even told him about the engagement. We agreed to make plans soon, and that's when I heard the shower stop running. I hung up and threw my phone on the bedside table. I lay down on the bed, curling up on my right side as best as I can with my growing tummy.

I heard Jace come out of the bathroom, and he lay down next to me on his side. He wrapped his arm around me putting his head in the crook of my neck. "I love you." Jace whispered in my ear.

I smiled putting my head on his chest. "Love you Jace." I whispered back.

We lay there like that, wrapped in an embrace for what felt like minutes when it was really an hour. I decided I needed to tell him about Simon.

"Hey Jace, can I tell you something without you getting mad?" I asked Jace. Jace paused before he answered. "Does it involve another guy?" He asked serious. I turned around and faced him. "Yes, but not in the way you think." I answered giving him a small smile.

I was scared he would get mad that I called Simon. After everything that happened, I called him.

"Okay well are you going to tell me or not?" Jace asked in an impatient tone. I laughed.

"Well long story short I called Simon, and he apologized and we made up." I said nervously.

Jace kissed my forehead. "And why did you think I'd get mad?" He asked softly. I laughed trying not to make eye contact.

"I thought you would get mad because of everything that's happened." I rushed out. Jace kissed me slowly and carefully. I put my hands on his chest. His arms were still wrapped around me.

We fell asleep easily. Until I had a nightmare a few hours later…

_It was the middle of winter. It was cold. Even though I was wearing a heavy winter jacket and jeans. I was in the middle of a graveyard. It seemed to never end. I was here by myself. I walked around in a daze trying to find someone or something. I wanted to go back home to Jace. _

_I kept walking no matter what it seemed like I wasn't going anywhere. Will I ever get home? Will I ever find a way out of here? I felt a presence behind me. I spun around and saw Jonathan. _

_He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. That's when I saw it. That's when I saw the knife. It was dripping with blood. When the blood dripped it turned the snow red. I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. What if he killed me? How the hell did I get here? Why am I here? Questions were running through my mind. _

_Jonathan looked up to see me and smiled. "Well hello Clary. It's beautiful here isn't it?" Jonathan asked me. I didn't know if he was serious or what he was doing. He took a step towards me. I took a step back. With my luck when I stepped back, tripping over a grave. Taking the opportunity Jonathan lunged at me. Taking his knife and stabbing me in the stomach._

This is all I have time for right now sorry guys! Next chapter might be up Wednesday R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

hey everyone im glad to be back :) i had a lot of stuff going on but im a lot better now so ill be back to updating again you don't know how sorry i am but i don't know if anyone wants to know what was wrong so i won't say but lets just leave it at im happy everyone is enjoyig my story and im thrilled to be able to write again thank you to anyone who has been reading commenting and listing this or me as a favorite it means sooo much to me it wont be a super long chapter but hey im happy to be here and get something out to you guys i might be able to update again on friday but we will have to see my schedule 3 once again thank you

"Clary!" I heard a yell. It wasn't Jonathan in front of me anymore and i was no longer with him.

I took a deep breathe and looked around. I was my room. Jace was at my side looking terrified and holding my hands.

"Oh Jace!" I whispered trying not to cry.

He took me into his arms. "What happened angel?" He asked me rocking me back and forth.

I bit my lip to keep from breaking down sobbing. I grabbed onto his tight blue shirt and tried to remember it was just a dream and that everything was okay. The only one here right now with me was Jace.

"I had a bad dream. It was one about Jonathan." I said letting a tear fall down my face and splashing onto Jace's shirt.

"Sweetie he won't get to you. You know that for him to hurt you he would have to go through me first! And I'm tough the asshole can't get past me!" Jace said winking.

But even though I liked seeing Jace being protective over me and the baby I still had thoughts that I knew Jonathan could get passed Jace. He's done it before he could do it again. And plus I don't want to see Jace get hurt. Yeah he was right he's tough, but that doesn't matter if Jonathan is tougher.

Jace kissed my cheek.

"Clary baby are you wanting to go back to bed? Or do you want to stay up yet?" He asked me rubbing my back.

"I have to pee all of a sudden hold on I'll be back in a moment." I choked out then waddled over to the bathroom. I heard Jace chuckle at the fact that the baby was making me have to go pee in such a loving moment we were having. I was getting huge. I can't wait to have this baby, but I can't wait to be skinny again!

I quickly went to the bathroom then ran a brush through my knotted hair and washed my hands. I opened the door and stepped out and saw Jace was sitting up waiting for me to come back to bed.

"Are you okay Clare?" Jace asked me as I got back into our bed.

I sighed. "I'll be okay I mean right now I'm terrified I'll have another dream about Jonathan, but I know I need sleep because of the baby. I'm just scared Jace I don't know what to do. in the dream he threatned me." I said tearing up again.

"Oh baby he won't hurt you don't worry it was just a bad dream. Your going to go back to bed and have dreams about what it will be like when our baby's born. No more bad dreams. And if you do have one your guardian angel is laying right beside you, and he won't let anyone hurt you. You mean far to much to him for him to see you in pain." Jace said giving me his one of a kind smile.

I gave him a small smile and nodded before laying down. Jace lay down with me. He held my hand and before I knew it I was asleep.


End file.
